THE LABYRINTH
by watergoddesskasey
Summary: BASED ON REALLY OLD MOVIE
1. Default Chapter

THE LABYRINTH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I just want to make some stuff clear this story is based on the movie Labyrinth you now the on with David Bowie such an such ok on to da disclaimer~ I own no Inuyasha or labyrinth or Bowie. Though I wished I owned Inu's brothers hot ass! This im gonna rate a pg13 most of the time not to much lemon ok? Good now on to the story enjoy meatball heads! Just one more thing to clear up Iy/Kag  
  
CHAPTER ONE~ I wish  
  
Kagome was in the park playing out the scene in her favorite story the labyrinth with her cat buyo. But to Kagome she pretended he was the mean an evil demon king Naraku. "My will is as strong as your will!" "Damn I forgot the next line buyo oh crap its 8:00pm moms going to have a cow lets go!" Her and Buyo just made it to the house when the door swung open revealing her angry stepfather. "Where have you been?!" "In the park sir." "Well don't let it happen again you know me and your mother have to leave in ten minutes. "Why do I always have to stay home and watched souta cant you let me live my own life!" Kagome then ran upstairs and slammed the door." Her mother soon came in and sat down on her bed with her. "I don't get it mom he makes me baby-sit souta when he isn't even my father and souta not even my real brother it's not fair." "Dear don't be mad at him I will talked to him and try to get him to understand the position your in ok." Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi got up and left the room. "Bye Kagome be good!" about five mins later souta burst in the room. "Nee-Chan come play with me!" "No Souta I am in no mood to deal with you now!" "But Nee-Chan!" "No and quite calling me Nee-Chan im not your sister!" Souta ran out of the room crying. "I wish the demon King Naraku could take me away from this place." She heard a snicker and a laugh but dismissed it as souta up to no good she lay down on her bed and fell asleep. As she was waking up "oh crap I fell asleep!" she noticed she was not in her room anymore. Instead she was in a barren land with nothing around her except a huge maze that covered the entire land. "Holy shit I ain't in Tokyo no more aiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"  
  
5 MIN OF FRANTIC CRYING LATER  
  
"I gotta get myself together here." She slowly made her way closer to the maze till she seen something quite odd there on the wall of the maze was a boy pinned to the wall. She walked over to take a look. He had silver white hair and two triangular fuzzy dog ears on his head. She stared at him awhile and noticed he was just slightly breathing so she decided to pull the arrow out quick.  
  
A BOY WITH DOG EARS AND NO MANNERS!  
  
The boy collapsed onto Kagome she blushed bright red. "Umm hello are you conscious please wake up." She slightly shook him but alas he did not move. She figured his doggy ears were quite sensitive and started to flick one with her finger all a sudden he sat straight up and gave her a glare. "What in hell's name was that for bitch!" "Ah sorry!" "Who are you and why do you smell of magic." She shrugged. "I don't know." "So what's your name wench?" "It's Ka go me no wench or bitch humph!" "So dog boy what's your name?" "Why should I tell you?" "Listen here you I told you mine now tell me yours!" "Feh its Inuyasha. "Good now were acquainted goodbye Inuyasha. "Hey were you going wench!" "My name is Kagome!" "And im going away from you!" Kagome started walking in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. Suddenly a centipede demon came burst forth from the ground. "Ware is it the shinkon no tama ware is it!?" the huge demon grabbed Kagome threw her up in the sky and bit into her side a very bloody jewel popped out her side. "No way this girl possess the jewel it was destroyed years ago!" yelled a shocked Inuyasha. "How dare you rip the jewel from my body!" Kagome started to glow a strange blue color. Her clothes dissipated from her body as she floated up in the air. Her hair turned a beautiful opal color which reached her ankles. Dragonfly like wings sprouted from her back and her eyes turned a dark forest green. A pure white dress and cape appeared on her body and she floated to the ground. With I flick of the wrist the centipede monster glowed blue and exploded. But in her anger she made a fatal mistake the jewel exploded also and shattered throughout the sky. She blinked. "How did I do that?" "Don't you know only the true ruler of this land could have such powers." Inuyasha went down on his hands and knees. "You are the true demon queen. "Can you explain? "Naraku isn't the true ruler after the king disappeared with his human wife it is said he had a girl child but no one knew for sure Naraku he was next in line to the throne took over as soon as he could and dismissed the rumor of the child claiming the king had really died and had no child." "My father I never knew much of him he died when I was but a child of five." "he used to tell me of stories of a wonderful land inhabited by supernatural beings but I never once believed him he called me his little princess and said I would one day be a queen it funny know you think of it ne?" "Yes funny indeed but know we have to collect the shards of the jewel that you have broke if it falls into the wrong hands the world as we know it will be destroyed."  
  
Yayayayayayaya im done this chappy thank u all you mo foo's for your support..hehe 


	2. GETTING ALONG?

LABYRINTH  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but my chicken pot pie..mmmm piiiiieeee..  
  
CHAPTER~ GETTING ALONG?  
  
"So why don't I just fly over the stupid maze Inuyasha?" "You're stupid you know that!" Naraku Is going to be watching like a hawk on a carcass do really really think he's not going to be suspicious of someone flying over the maze towards the castle?" "I guess your right just let me sit (thump) and think about this." "Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you." "On the ground wench." "How did you end up there?" "Feh I have this damn rosary on me because I used to serve your father and he used to use it when I got arrogant." "That's sad yet funny at the same time." "So I'm guessing only the royal family can use this?" "You guessed right bitch." "SIT!" (THUMP) "What in the seven depths of hell was that for?!" "Well since you like to constantly call me names I'm going to constantly say that word till you straighten up so there." Inuyasha turns his back and lifts up his nose. "Feh!" "So why are you helping me if you didn't like my father?" "I liked him he was a good ruler the only reason he put this dumb thing on me was I used to harass the lords that came to see him and beg him for more riches I was mad at them they knew the king was soft hearted but know those days are gone." "Inuyasha how you get pinned to the wall?" "Feh dumb naraku wanted to use me for his gain when I declined he got angry and got a priestess to dispose of me." "That's horrible!" "One more question Inuyasha what are you?" Inuyasha puffed up his chest. "I'm half dog demon." "Dog demon?" "Yup!" "Never heard of it." (Inuyasha facefualted) "Hey Inuyasha I didn't say the s word did I?" "Feh." "Fine be that way I'm gonna find a way home." "You can't go!" "And why not!?" "Because it was my duty to protect the heir to the throne." "Whatever i'm still going to go." Inuyasha than started to chant in a funny language. (AN I don't know beats me) A ring formed on Kagomes finger. When she walked less than 50 feet she was dragged back to Inuyasha. "What in the hell did you do to me!" "Nothing much just bound you to me so as you can't escape." "Damn you."  
  
Well do you like it huh huh huh huh huhhhhuhuhhuhh? Gooooooddd Oh and the answer to a review question I got is no kikyou will not be in this for she is a bitch and should burn in hell! Hell I tells ya! I hate her she's stupid smelly and is a walking vase without pretty flowers in it just shriveled up brown ones. 


	3. why cant i fly?

LABYRINTH  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but my chicken pot pie..mmmm piiiiieeee..  
  
CHAPTER~ GETTING ALONG?  
  
"So why don't I just fly over the stupid maze Inuyasha?" "You're stupid you know that!" Naraku Is going to be watching like a hawk on a carcass do really really think he's not going to be suspicious of someone flying over the maze towards the castle?" "I guess your right just let me sit (thump) and think about this." "Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you." "On the ground wench." "How did you end up there?" "Feh I have this damn rosary on me because I used to serve your father and he used to use it when I got arrogant." "That's sad yet funny at the same time." "So I'm guessing only the royal family can use this?" "You guessed right bitch." "SIT!" (THUMP) "What in the seven depths of hell was that for?!" "Well since you like to constantly call me names I'm going to constantly say that word till you straighten up so there." Inuyasha turns his back and lifts up his nose. "Feh!" "So why are you helping me if you didn't like my father?" "I liked him he was a good ruler the only reason he put this dumb thing on me was I used to harass the lords that came to see him and beg him for more riches I was mad at them they knew the king was soft hearted but know those days are gone." "Inuyasha how you get pinned to the wall?" "Feh dumb naraku wanted to use me for his gain when I declined he got angry and got a priestess to dispose of me." "That's horrible!" "One more question Inuyasha what are you?" Inuyasha puffed up his chest. "I'm half dog demon." "Dog demon?" "Yup!" "Never heard of it." (Inuyasha facefualted) "Hey Inuyasha I didn't say the s word did I?" "Feh." "Fine be that way I'm gonna find a way home." "You can't go!" "And why not!?" "Because it was my duty to protect the heir to the throne." "Whatever i'm still going to go." Inuyasha than started to chant in a funny language. (AN I don't know beats me) A ring formed on Kagomes finger. When she walked less than 50 feet she was dragged back to Inuyasha. "What in the hell did you do to me!" "Nothing much just bound you to me so as you can't escape." "Damn you."  
  
Well do you like it huh huh huh huh huhhhhuhuhhuhh? Gooooooddd Oh and the answer to a review question I got is no kikyou will not be in this for she is a bitch and should burn in hell! Hell I tells ya! I hate her she's stupid smelly and is a walking vase without pretty flowers in it just shriveled up brown ones. 


	4. fine line between village idoit

LABYRINTH  
  
WHOOO! Another cheesy chapter! U love me u really love me or you just love my big boobs.Did I Say that (gasp) you men==== get your dirty thoughts away from meeeee! Ahhhhhhhh! (Pack of wild miroku's chase Kasey around set) ahhhhh! Away with ye! (Sprays em with handy dandy Miroku-B-gone) Miroku's: @.@ that always does the trick!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but your soul muhahahaha!  
  
CHAPTER 4: A FINE LINE BETWEEN SERVANT AND TOWN IDOIT.  
  
It was just starting to get dark out Kagome was tired heck tired was an understatement she was flat out ready to be buried six feet under. They didn't even stop for a break not a drink a bathroom break nothing Kagome just about had it her face was red with anger you could literally see the smoke rising from her head. "STOP!" Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "What's your problem?" Kagome gritted her teeth in a very angry fashion. "I'm tired Inuyasha cant we rest it's almost nightfall and I'm tired?" Inuyasha sat down. "All you had to do was ask." "Huh ive been walking for three hours straight and all I needed to do was ask!" "Yup!" "Argh I'm gonna choke you till your dead!" Kagome started too straight out run right at Inuyasha at this point you could see the fear in the poor guys eyes. When she got up to him she started to throttle the poor guy's neck. "Stupid idiot retard ball licking mutt!" "Yipe!" then the great kill the stupid baka Inu race began. The point is here Inuyasha never in his hole life ever had to run this fast and hell he wasn't going to let that angry female catch him and strangle him again hell no. this stupidity lasted for an hour till both collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. It ended up Inuyasha hiding in some branches and a tired Kagome passed out on the ground. He quietly jumped down from his hiding place and snuck up to where Kagome lay he hovered about a couple inches from her face that is before her eyes snapped open and she started to choke the poor hanyou. "Die basturd die!" "Eep!" he tried to get away to no avail his face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. But she decided it was not worth it and let him go. "Your crazy women!" "And you're the village idiot hanyou!"  
  
Phew I'm done I wanted to get a little humor today though it probably wasn't even funny oh well. 


End file.
